Pirates of Infinite Space
by Lord Akiyama
Summary: Catpain Amelia, along with a young girl once taken in by Silver named Clarice, travel to a planet even Captain Flint didn't plunder. Along the way they battle various pirates and the psychopathic Scroop. COMPLETE!
1. Reawakening

Pirates of Infinite Space

a Treasure Planet fan fiction

by Lord Akiyama

Disclaimer: With the exception of Clarice, Black Sam Roberts and Peter Reynolds, all characters are more than likely the property of Disney. The character of Clarice is the property of Long Meg Silver and is used with permission (Thanks Meg - XD)

*************************************************************************

Epilogue - Reawakening

* * *

Scroop smiled. The disability of the ship's gravity may have caught him off guard, but it helped him in putting the cabin boy in a very tight spot. The boy gripped the pirate flag with his very life. Scroop scuttled up the pole and found the rope that held the flag to the pole. With his right claw, he began to slowly cut the rope.

"Do say hello ta Arrow," Scroop chuckled. The smile on his face disappeared when the cabin boy forced with all his might from the flag to the pole. No matter. The boy was only human. Scroop scuttled toward the boy and made a leap for him. Somehow, the boy timed a leap over Scroop and nailed him in the mid-section with both feet. Scroop found himself flying into the pirate flag. The rope snapped.

"Tell him yourself," the boy yelled. Scroop ripped a hole through the flag. He was now outside of the ship's control of gravity. He was not coming back to the ship. Scroop screamed in terror as he began to float further off into space. The cabin boy watched and sighed with relief when the ship's gravity was enabled.

* * *

He began to hear voices. He didn't know how long he was unconscious for, but he knew that he was alive. Somehow. Scroop slowly opened his eyes. Blurred figures stood above him, wondering how in the world he survived floating through space. Apparently the pirate flag was gone, otherwise he would've either been locked up in the ship's brig and cast overboard to continue his eternal float through space before his inevitable death.

Whom ever these people were, Scroop didn't care. Once strength was regained in his arms, he quickly raised his right arm up and slit the nearest throat. Everyone else stood back in shock and terror, but they had no time to react. Swiftly, Scroop massacred the ship's entire crew. There was rage in his eyes and his claws were drenched in blood. The blood of a crew who never saw their death coming.

Scroop looked around and noticed that this was nothing more than a cargo ship. They were probably caring useless supplies to who knows where. He didn't care. He need to get to Treasure Planet and fast. He made his way to the ship's helm when he suddenly became drowsy. He cursed the drowsiness and found himself lying unconscious once more, only next to the wheel.

He was awoke moments later. The ship was shaking by sheer force. Scroop stood up and looked about. He witnessed the cause and it was not pleasant. In the distance was an exploding planet. He didn't have to guess which planet it was. He knew for sure that it was Treasure Planet explode. Flint's trove was more than likely gone and there wasn't a single coin for him to claim. Vest riches beyond belief vanished before his eyes. Scroop cursed some more, but this time he was real specific in the names of those he cursed.

"Silver, ye back stabbing sonuvabitch!" he cursed under his breath. "You and that girl of yers stole my claim!" He hoped down to the ship's deck and smashed his claws on the corpses of the ship's crew, cursing as though he were drunk. "Curse ye and that cabin boy of yers!" Scroop continued to mash the bodies until his arm tired. Breathing heavily, Scroop glared at what remained of Treasure Planet.

Scroop scuttled to the ship's helm. With blood drenched claws, he spun the wheel to the left. He didn't know where he was going, but he had a good of idea of his destination. Rage filled his eyes and he began to sail the ship through the emptiness of space. Silver, that girl of his, the cabin boy. They were all going to pay and his mind began to fill with infinite variations of torture. How he was going to kill every single one of them.

"Just ye wait and see, Silver," he murmured. "By tha time I'm through with you and yer brats, it will take centuries to put y'all back together."

* * *

to be continued...

*************************************************************************

R/R - I really wanna hear what y'all think.


	2. Duty Calls

Pirates of Infinite Space

a Treasure Planet fan fiction

by Lord Akiyama

Disclaimer: With the exception of Clarice, Black Sam Roberts and Peter Reynolds, all characters are more than likely the property of Disney. The character of Clarice is the property of Long Meg Silver and is used with permission (Thanks Meg - XD)

*************************************************************************

Chapter 1 - Duty Calls

* * *

Three Years Later - The Benbow Inn on The Planet Montressor

Morph made a mistake. He turned himself into a rattle and accidentally handed himself to the eldest of the three daughters. The young baby began laughing in delight and at the same time was slamming him repeatedly on the floor. She didn't stop until her mother picked her up and released her grip on the poor shape shifter.

"I bet he'll have a headache that'll last for a week." Sarah Hawkins had been running The Benbow Inn for a very long time. So long that she honestly would not remember the exact date. All she knew was that she was running the place after she was married, when she gave birth to Jim, when her husband left, when it burnt down, and when it was rebuilt. For all she knew, she would be running the place until the day she died.

Sarah took the injured creature and took him as far away from the toddler as possible in the room. She giggled along with the baby's mother, Amelia Doppler. Amelia gave her daughter a stern look, while at the same time relished in her daughter's delight. After tickling her tummy and giggling along, she placed the toddler in the crib with the rest of her siblings.

"I honestly don't know how you manage it, Amelia," Sarah said, releasing Morph to float about. "I had enough trouble raising Jim by myself. You have three daughters and a son to take care of. Not to mention a career traveling through deep space."

"Give my husband the pity on the last part, Sarah," Amelia said. "He's gonna need all the sympathy he can muster once these kids are older. Speaking of Jim, I hear he's doing marvelously at the Academy."

"Making friends, being a show off, giving teachers a hard time. It amazes me how he's still able to maintain such high grades and not land some sort of detention. I'm telling you Amelia, the stuff he writes in his letters just give me such great joy that I sometimes forget the hard times we've been through before he found that ridiculous map."

"I'm sure my little boy will idolize you son as soon as he starts standing on his own two feet," Amelia said as she teases with her son's nose, making laugh about with joy. "As long as his sisters don't give him a hard enough time as it is. I guess the old saying really does apply to my children. Like father like son, like mother like daughters."

"I didn't know the last part was plural." Rolling out of the kitchen was B.E.N. The Bio-Electronic Navigator found stranded on Treasure Planet had become Sarah's assistant since arriving with the others to Montressor. Jim Hawkins was the first living person he had set eyes on since the terrible Captain Flint, so the least he could do was be of service to the boy's mother.

"I take it you have been around babies for a long time, B.E.N.," Amelia said, pulling herself away from her adorable children.

"Well, not really," B.E.N. replied. "Do being with a pair of cantaloupe bear cubs before the mother returns to slam tackle you count?"

"Don't bet on it," Sarah replied, covering her mouth as to not let her chuckling be heard. The idea of saying that you were slam tackled by a cantaloupe bear and didn't have a sense of fear in your voice was amusing to her.

"The dishes are done!" Bursting out of the kitchen was another one of Sarah's helpers. A young girl around Jim's age named Clarice. From what Sarah had been told, Clarice had been hanging around with the pirate Long John Silver since she was a toddler herself.

"Good girl," Sarah said. "And yes, you're done for the night."

"About time. I haven't had to wash that many dishes since I had both of my arms. Oh by the way, Mrs. Doppler, I think your husband is done tossing his cookies outside."

Amelia chuckled as she shook her head. "I warned him not to use too much pepper," she said. "Do you think you can help Mrs. Hawkins watch over my children for a minute, Clarice dear? I may need the assistance of B.E.N. should the situation get any uglier than it has."

"Oh good, I think I still have the program on keeping the after effects of vomit from continuing when using the right supply of turtle wax and slug juice stirred together with a hint of maple syrup," B.E.N. said as he followed Amelia into the kitchen to the back of the inn.

"Do shut up and speak no more about wax, juices, or anything in that nature," Amelia said. "It's probably a good idea if you just not speak at all, B.E.N. My husband has a very sensitive stomach." Both Amelia and B.E.N. were through the kitchen door, but still could be heard by Sarah and Clarice.

"Does this mean I don't get to talk about the idea of using a bat's liver?" The unmistakable sound of Dr. Delbert Doppler vomiting was heard before the door to the back of the inn was shut. Sarah and Clarice looked at one another and giggled at the good doctor's misfortune.

"Well, someone's in a good mood this evening," Sarah said, addressing to Clarice while teasing one of Doppler daughters. "You're usually in the 'Oh, how I wish I were with Silver right about now,' phase whenever you finish cleaning the dishes."

"What, you mean I haven't put forth enough sarcasm?" Clarice said. "Nah. I'm just not in the mood. How could you when there are four adorable little children in the room." Clarice picked up the eldest of the daughters and starts spinning. The eldest daughter seemed to have taken a real liking to Clarice.

"Reminds me of my days with Jim. With eyes the size of soccer balls, it was impossible to make go to sleep without having to read that book of his."

"Which one would that be?"

"The one on the 'so-called legend' of Flint's trove. I swear, I never imagined the greatest fantasy my son could ever dream of would be apart of his life."

"Must have been nerve-wrecking on you just thinking that the very stories your son read at nights turned out to be true."

"Getting him to stop reading that book was trouble enough. Children will do amazing things to you. They can surprise you for good or bad. Tell me, how did 'the mighty' Long John Silver handle parenting when he took you in?"

"I try to ask him. He tells me, 'You were one of dem lucky lassies. Always mindin' yer p's an q's for t'is ol' pirate.' With a lie like that, you could tell I caused him havoc growing up."

"I can imagine. A rough and tough pirate like him trying to raise an innocent little girl. I would love to have seen that." Each daughter Sarah and Clarice were watching began to close their eyes, falling asleep in the warm comfort of The Benbow Inn. The peace was broken for Sarah and Clarice when the others walked in through the kitchen.

"Remind me never to mix peppers with the black beans ever again, Amelia my love," said the good doctor, speaking in between gargles to clean his mouth of the vomit odor. "Not to mention to ever drink that odd-tasting liquid Clarice produced."

"I warned you how that wasn't a good idea," Amelia chuckled, carrying her husband in with his left arm over her shoulder. "Clarice will never adapt as long as we give her opportunities to whip up something that scoundrel taught her."

"And which scoundrel would we be talking about, ma'am?" Clarice mocked. The two giggled a little before Amelia plopped her husband on the nearest resting chair.

"Okay, enough with the waiting," Sarah said. "You obviously came hear with some sort of news. Normally when the entire Doppler family is here it's because it's the holidays or you want Clarice and I to baby-sit the children for the evening. You normally don't order a whole family meal without a good reason. Spit it out."

"Can't seem to get anything pass you, can I," Amelia chuckled. "Very well. I have accepted command of a vessel intended to locate a certain planet supposedly few people have ever seen."

Clarice didn't need to hear the rest of the story to know what planet that would be. Being around Silver had its advantages, and old pirate tales were often true. "Someone's found Maladar?"

"The so-called 'only planet to not have been plundered by even Captain Flint himself'? Why yes." Doppler always felt that he needed to be a little dramatic for others to listen. Often he did it just a little too much. Since marrying Amelia, he had learned when to keep his mouth shut when it needed to be. Otherwise he would have dulled the room with the endless stories of the planet.

"A gentleman by the name of Peter Reynolds is putting together an expedition," Amelia said. "I have been asked to command the ship. As much as I love to have my precious husband long for the trip," she said, rubbing the back of Doppler's right ear, "I'd be better off getting someone more familiar with adventuring."

"You mean, you're asking me to come along?" It's been a while since Clarice was asked to join an expedition. In fact, it was the only time. She usually just tagged along with Silver on whatever journey he made.

"Why not? I trust you enough and since I hear you run off every so often to go on your own adventure, might as well be part of one that's right up your alley."

As if expecting any form of objection, Clarice turned her attention to Sarah. The owner of The Benbow Inn shrugged. "It's not as if I could stopping you from running off in the first place," Sarah said. "It's fine with me that you sail off with Mrs. Doppler."

Clarice literally jumped in the air and cheered. Morph cheered as well, turning into a mini fireworks display. Clarice thanked everyone and quickly ran upstairs to her room, formally Jim's, to pack her things.

"You can tell she's been raised by a pirate like John Silver," Doppler said, scooping his youngest daughter in his arms. "Any form of adventure involving treasure would easily spark their interest."

"To be quite honest, I was going to lie to her," Amelia said, tickling her son before picking him up and spinning him in the air. "I was going to say that I was assigned to a routine escort mission."

"Why didn't you?" Doppler asked. "It would've kept her here a little while longer to help out Sarah."

"I didn't have the heart, Delbert darling," Amelia responded. "Besides, you know what happened the last time I lied to her."

"Ah yes," Doppler sighed. "Even after all the vomiting I've done this evening, I think I'm still feeling the after effects of what she did to my kidneys." The young daughter in his arms began to giggle.

* * *

to be continued...

*************************************************************************

R/R - I really wanna hear what y'all think.


	3. Desperation

Pirates of Infinite Space

a Treasure Planet fan fiction

by Lord Akiyama

Disclaimer: With the exception of Clarice, Black Sam Roberts and Peter Reynolds, all characters are more than likely the property of Disney. The character of Clarice is the property of Long Meg Silver and is used with permission (Thanks Meg - XD)

*************************************************************************

Chapter 2 - Desperation

* * *

The Brucelang Inn on The Planet Octobremer

What made the Brucelang recognizable was its immense variety in grog flavors. Being the everlasting drink of pirates, the scourge of the universe were the typical customers seen at the Brucelang. The owner of the inn had seen every kind of creature to travel the four corners of the universe and had lived by a simple rule. No fighting or there'll be no service.

The owner obviously never met Scroop. The minute the spider-like creature flung open the doors, the entire inn stopped all activities to look upon the newcomer. Scroop just glared at everyone before scuttling his way to the bar. In a deep and raspy voice, very close to a whisper, he said, "Grog." The owner nodded and grabbed a mug.

Scroop kept to himself as he waited for his drink. Then he heard some chuckling from his right. He glanced over to see another pirate, drunk as hell, just chuckling away. Scroop returned to staring into nothing and was handed his grog. Scroop took no more than three sips before he made mention of his business in the Brucelang.

"I wish ta know where I can find The Benbow Inn," he said. "I've been tryin' ta... find a friend of mine." Dead silence was his immediate reply. Scroop looked about, hearing a cough here or there. Either everyone was so stupid as to not know where the Benbow was, or no one was willing to give him the satisfaction of it's location.

The drunk pirate on his right began to chuckle some more. "Benbow? Ya know, I remember a place called Benbow. Dis place was like... oh, I dunno... ha ha ha! That's right. That's what I remember. Heh heh heh" The pirate continued to guzzle down his drink. Scroop ignored him.

Scroop continued his gaze at the owner, obviously not going to give him the pleasure of an answer. The spider-like creature then slammed his right claw on the counter. It sounded like it dug through some flesh. More specifically, someone's head. The entire room stopped all activity and looked at the stranger. There is great fear and terror running down their spines as they looked upon a creature who kept a sinister gaze on the owner.

"As I asked before," Scroop said, keeping that deep and raspy voice in the same tone, "where can I find The Benbow Inn." He narrowed his eyes a little, keeping the gaze on the owner.

The owner, his teeth chattering about, was sweating faster than he could possibly imagine. The terror this creature brought was much worse than the pirates he has seen before. This stranger wanted information and he wanted it now. "Th-th-the B-Ben-ba-bow, ye say?" he said, in a tone of a crying little child. "Y-y-ye want Montressor. Yes, that's it. Montressor. Ye can't miss it."

Scroop then drained the remaining grog in his mug and removed his claw. The lifeless body of the drunk pirate slipped off the counter and onto the floor, blood oozing out of his head. Scroop looked at his claw, covered in blood, and wiped it on the owner's shirt. The creature then hopped down and removed whatever coins the lifeless drunk had. He tossed a gold coin onto the counter along with two more. "He'll pay for me tab," he chuckled.

The spider-like stranger made his way to the exit when he stopped. Not a single person in the room moved since his sudden murder of the drunk pirate. Scroop cocked his head to the left and noticed a newspaper in the hands of a customer. He swiftly snatched the paper out of the customer's hands and looked at the picture that caught his eye. It was a picture of two familiar bodies. Captain Amelia and Doctor Delbert Doppler. It appeared that they were married. _Good for them_, he thought sarcastically. Then he noticed the four children in their arms and grunted. _Terrific. She had kids._

Scroop crumpled the paper up into a ball and tossed it over his soldier. He scuttled his way to the door and exited it. No one in the inn moved for another several moments. It didn't matter to Scroop. He scuttled his way to his ship, what was once a cargo ship three years ago, and was about to make his exit from this planet. He then noticed two robotic policemen outside the ship. Scroop groaned and scuttled up to them. "What seems to be the problem, officers?" he spoke as though he were an old creature.

Scroop ignored everything the robots said, wanting to get this thing over with. However, he heard something about the creature need to be brought in for question. His fake smile disappeared after hearing this. I don't have time fer this, eh thought. With that, he swiftly decapitated one of the robots and used the same claw to swipe through the other. Both were instantly disabled as Scroop quickly hopped into his ship and sailed off.

* * *

Montressor Spaceport

"It may not be the Legacy," Amelia said, reflecting on the ship that had been in her family possession for generations, "but I'm sure it'll do just fine." The RLS Intrepid was the ship specifically requested by the mission financer, Peter Reynolds. Normally the Legacy would be the ship used in any mission commanded by Amelia. Amelia decided to accept it and move on. Clarice, on the other hand, didn't.

"Looks like the type of crud Silver could easily plunder in three seconds," she commented. "No disrespect, Mrs. Doppler, but if you ask me I think this Mr. Reynolds is a total wacko. I don't think he even knows the first thing about being a spacer. Kinda reminds me of when your husband financed the expedition to Treasure Planet."

"Don't start, young lady," Amelia chuckled. "As commanding officer of this expedition, I will be the only one to poke fun at my husband. And it would be wise if you referred to me as ma'am or captain. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," Clarice said with a giant grin on her face. They began their accent aboard the ship as Clarice tossed her hair back. "It feels great to travel once again. To once again feel the wind in my face on a ship sailing off to unknown worlds. Those were the fun times, captain."

"I'm sure they were. Oh, that reminds me. I seemed to have forgotten to give you your assigned duties. Since you have taken a liking to Mr. Silver so much..."

"Yer kidding."

"... I've decided to assign you as the ship's cook."

Clarice sighed. "Well, it's better than cabin girl. If Mr. Reynolds brought along some poor shmuck, don't you dare give him or her to me. Unlike Mr. Silver, I'd toss the poor chap overboard faster than you can say, 'Launch!'"

The two women giggled as they made their way to the captain's stateroom. Waiting for them in front of the door was the expedition's financer. Peter Reynolds had a behavior problem that would resemble that of Amelia's husband. He would often let his mouth go running off as opposed to thinking things through, and was just a klutz. Reynolds was speradon, an alien race with resemblances to the falcon. Only they don't have wings, meaning they can't fly.

Mr. Reynolds was wearing a space suit that reminded Amelia too well of her first meeting with her husband. In addition, the klutz was just so out of place with his surroundings. Amelia tried to cover an embarrassing smile whereas Clarice chuckled. "Told you he was a total wacko," Clarice whispered. Amelia nudged the youngster who was still chuckling about when Mr. Reynolds noticed them.

"Ah, you must be Captain Amelia Doppler," he said with great enthusiasm. "Good day to you, captain. I am Professor Peter Reynolds of Winterwell Institute over in Montressor."

"Pleased to meet you, professor," Amelia said. "This here is the ship's cook, Clarice." Professor Reynolds stuck out his left hand to shake. Clarice and Amelia looked at one another for a moment and then shrugged. Emerging from underneath her cloak was Clarice's robotic left arm. The mere sight of it caused the professor to jump and back away.

"What's the matter, sir?" Clarice asked with a grin on her face. "Never seen the latest in cybernetic technology?" Amelia rolled her eyes and shook her head, all the while showing a grin of her own. The young gal had a way with people, that's for sure.

"I-uh... I w-wouldn't have the slightest... eh... clue... young lady," the professor tried to respond. A whistle was heard. Amelia's ears flung up and she looked to behind her.

"I suggest we continue this conversation later, professor. I have a ship to run. Ms. Clarice, if you may." A smile formed on Amelia's face. It was good to be a commander again. Clarice saw this and decided to take her post as the ship's cook. The red-haired youngster made her way to the galley, empty of any crew looking for a grog or a bite to eat.

"Well Silver, if you could only see me now," she said with a smile. With that, Clarice went to work cooking the night's dinner. Roasted butter beef with caviar.

* * *

to be continued...

*************************************************************************

R/R - I really wanna hear what y'all think.


	4. Remembrance

Pirates of Infinite Space

a Treasure Planet fan fiction

by Lord Akiyama

Disclaimer: With the exception of Clarice, Black Sam Roberts and Peter Reynolds, all characters are more than likely the property of Disney. The character of Clarice is the property of Long Meg Silver and is used with permission (Thanks Meg - XD)

*************************************************************************

Chapter 3 - Remembrance

* * *

"Oh, will you look at that. That's the most intriguing little cosmic dust I have ever seen. Why, it looks as though its not from this part of the galaxy." Professor Reynolds was much worse than poor Delbert, to Amelia's displeasure. Reynolds was the kind of eccentric man who fused over anything remotely interesting to him. And that was everything.

Amelia watched the professor about a few more minutes before retiring to her stateroom. After days sailing through the stars, this was the first time Amelia got bored so quickly. Normally Mr. Arrow would be around to offer something to chat about, but he wasn't around. His presence was greatly missed by the captain. And not just Amelia, but Clarice as well.

"I tell you, captain," Clarice said as she walked in, bothering not to knock, "this is the worst bunch of suck ups I have ever met. If ol Silver was here, he'd be roughing them up faster than a supernova. And that would at least release us from the immense boredom we're feeling, ain't that right."

"You can say that again, young lady," Amelia sighed. "For the past two days, professor brainless outside has been keeping me busy with the latest of his interesting finds. I honestly don't know how he could have ever gotten his hands on that map to Maladar."

"Nothing like yer husband, eh captain?"

"Back on the Legacy, Delbert at least had some charm about him. You just couldn't help but smile whenever he did something that would automatically label him klutz." Amelia chuckled at the thought.

"Guess I should go back to making dinner then, eh captain?"

"What's on the menu tonight?"

"Congo Bongo Banana Stew with some Telemonva Carrots."

"Oh joy," Amelia groaned. "An old favorite of Mr. Silver's. Tell me Clarice, did you ever make anything that wasn't made up by Mr. Silver?"

"Other than the Carelion Beef Sandwiches and Qualicup Pies Mrs. Hawkins taught me, nothin' else. Besides, I can't make either one of the dishes Mrs. Hawkins taught me. We don't have any cinnamon." Clarice then made a salute gesture before exiting the stateroom. Amelia plopped herself on her bed and groaned.

"No cinnamon. Absolutely peachy." Amelia lay silent for a while before something popped into her head. A memory from the Legacy when her loving husband, then just the simple-minded good Doctor Doppler, tried Silver's Congo Bongo Banana Stew for the first time. The memory allowed her to chuckle, which she hadn't done since she left Montressor Spaceport.

* * *

Three Years Earlier...

"Bon appetite, doc!" Silver dumped what looked like chucky liquid into the good doctor's bowl. "I call t'is me famous Congo Bongo Banana Stew. I even added a lil Telemonva Carrots fer extra flava." Silver chuckled as he disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the good doctor to stare at his dinner.

Doppler slowly made his way out of the galley and onto the deck where he found the captain and Mr. Arrow dining together. "I assume the galley is too much for you to handle, doctor," Amelia called. "You're welcome to join us."

"Why thank you, captain," Doppler said, joining the two near the ship's railings. "I honestly don't know whether to trust that cook to make my food any more, ma'am. I used to just ask for what I wish to have, not be given something I may not like."

"Welcome to the life of a spacer, doctor," Amelia chuckled. "You'll have plenty of time to learn about our lifestyle soon enough. And speaking of Mr. Silver's cooking, I suggest you have at least a cup of water with you at all times." She hands the doctor a cup of water, much to Doppler's relief.

"Well then, I guess nothing's better than the present to try out new things." Like any other doggy, Doppler started licking up droplets of the stew to determine the test. After a while, he began to eat the stew merrily. "Why, this is a find treat. And to think, I was worried about tasting something horrible."

"Fare warning, doctor," Amelia said. "I think it would be wise to drink some water at this point."

"And lose the taste that is sending joyous sensations from my mouth to my brain, I most certainly will not." Doppler then proceeded to guzzle down the entire bowl in one slurping. Amelia and Arrow chuckled as they watched this.

"Five... four... three..." As Amelia was quietly counting down, she was not looking at the doctor directly. Otherwise she would have seen the stern look on his face.

"What's with this count down, captain?" he asked. "I honestly don't think there's anything wrong with this wonderful..." Doppler froze still, not even breathing.

"Right on time," Amelia chuckled silently. Doppler's eyes began to grow bigger and tears forming underneath the bottom eyelid. He quickly covered his mouth as his cheeks rose into perfect spheres. He then threw his upper half over the railing and started to vomit.

"Man overboard, captain!" Mr. Arrow teased. He and the captain chuckled some more as they heard the good doctor lose weight in a mere instant. "I suggest you take the captain's advice now and drink yourself some water, sir," Arrow said, handing the doctor a cup of water.

* * *

Amelia opened her eyes, realizing that she had fallen asleep. The chuckled a little more at the revisiting memory of Delbert before they were married. She looked about and noticed that it was night. Not late at night, but merely the beginning stages. Might as well have some of that Congo Bongo Banana Stew. She stood up, outstretched her arms, purred, and exited the stateroom.

"Professor Reynolds is truly a total wacko, ma'am," Clarice said the minute Amelia was on the deck. "All he took was two sips. Then he emptied his stomach over the railing before passing out right here on the deck."

Amelia sighed. This man was truly not her husband. Not a single trait of charm in such an instant. "Well then, someone fetch a bucket of water and give this man a bath. Ms. Clarice, my dinner if you will." This was going to be a very long adventure indeed.

* * *

to be continued...

*************************************************************************

R/R - I really wanna hear what y'all think.


	5. Invasion

Pirates of Infinite Space

a Treasure Planet fan fiction

by Lord Akiyama

Disclaimer: With the exception of Clarice, Black Sam Roberts and Peter Reynolds, all characters are more than likely the property of Disney. The character of Clarice is the property of Long Meg Silver and is used with permission (Thanks Meg - XD)

*************************************************************************

Chapter 4 - Invasion

* * *

Nine days had past and Scroop was getting pissed off. Montressor was becoming a longer journey than he expected and that was nothing to smile about. Scroop cursed endlessly, not improving any matters. Hours ago, Scroop decided to raid a cargo ship carrying grog so that he wouldn't starve to death as he sailed onward.

In addition to stealing grog, Scroop also took notice of another newspaper clipping of Captain Amelia, her husband Doctor Delbert Doppler, and their four adorable children. It made Scroop even more angry that the captain started a family of her own. After all, Scroop was their when his fellow mates slaughtered her family.

Eyes focused on the invisible road ahead of him, Scroop took notice of a large ship passing by. He cursed some more as he ducked down. The ship was too big too big for a cargo ship. Probably some expedition to the unknown and infinite space. Scroop groaned as he sailed further past the ship. It is then that he noticed something of interest on the ship.

_Well wadda ye know? That's Silver's girl on that there ship_, he thought. A grin came over his face. Looked like the endless trouble of finding those brats had come to an end. And what's this? Why, Captain Amelia herself. This is makes this so much better. He decided to risk being seen to see if there were anyone else of interest on the ship. _Damn. Just the girl and Amelia. Oh well, I can always go to Montressor for the others. Or is Silver somewhere and they're lookin for him?_

It was then that Scroop stayed low and decided to tail the ship. He kept a very good distance away so that no one on board the ship would see that they were being followed. Scroop had done this many times on his own before taking part in the Treasure Planet expedition. It would be the first time to murder someone on board. All the more reason to follow.

* * *

"Permission to speak freely, captain," Clarice asked. Both were on the deck, inspecting the cleaning of the ship. Clarice didn't have much to do. All she need to do was clean the kitchen and she was done.

"Yes you may, Ms. Clarice," Amelia replied. "Though I'm afraid I know what you're going to say."

"Then maybe you should cover yer ears, ma'am. THIS SUCKS!!!" The entire ship stopped when they heard this. Clarice didn't care. If she were to get into a confrontation, it would at least bring life to the very dull expedition. Instead, after a moment of silence, everyone went back to work. Clarice slumped against a wall and sighed in disappointment. It seemed to her that everyone acknowledge the fact that this expedition sucked.

"You wanted something bad to happen, didn't you?" Amelia chuckled at Clarice's misfortune.

"Now I really wish Silver was here. I've never been this bored in my entire life."

"Get used to it. Not only is it going to be bored once we reach Maladar, but it will also be bored on the way back."

"Don't remind me, ma'am. Oh I really want something bad to happen, Captain."

No sooner did Clarice's wishes come true. A loud bang was heard and then the front of the ship began to force itself downward a little. Many members of the crew started flying forward. A couple actually flew off the ship to their doom. It was then that the cause of this trouble showed itself.

A great many number of pirates hopped over the railings, armed to the teeth with swords and guns. Barely any one on the ship had time to react. Some of them were ran through just before they realized they were being attacked.

A couple pirates made their way to the captain. They were easily run down by Clarice, who transformed her robotic left hand into a cutlass sword. Several more were making their way to the fearless duo, many losing their heads in mere seconds. It was then that a gun shot was heard and all the pirates froze in place.

"That will be enough, gentlemen!" a voice yelled. Amelia and Clarice turned to see a well dressed man stand in the middle of the deck. He was not surrounded by pirates and was clearly responsible for the gun shot with smoke still spilling out of his gun. He had a cutlass on his left side and a stub of hair underneath his lips.

"I take it you, my lady, are the Captain of this ship," he said. He removed his hat, smiled, and proceeded to bow. "My name is Roberts. Samuel Roberts. I do apologize for the intrusion, but it was necessary and vital. If you will join me down here on the deck."

"Maybe I shouldn't have asked fer trouble in the first place," Clarice whispered. However, her voice wasn't low enough to not be detected by the well-dressed individual in the middle of the deck. The man narrowed his eyes on the girl and smiled wider.

"My, my, my. If it isn't John Silver's girl. Never thought I would see you again, young lady."

Clarice frowned. "It would've been nice if it stayed that way, but oh no you had to plunder a ship I'm on. How lucky me."

"Your sarcasm is very amusing to me, young lady. You might as well join the Captain and myself for a little conversation down here. And by the way, where is Mr. Silver? Down in the kitchen?"

"For your information, he's not here. It's just me." Clarice and Amelia made their way from the Captain's stateroom down to the deck and came face to face with the well-dressed man. A couple pirates followed then, carrying a very frightened Professor Reynolds in their company.

"Ah, Professor Peter Reynolds. Thank you gentlemen." He turned from Amelia, Clarice, and Professor Reynolds to face the crew of pirates. "The Captain, Professor Reynolds, and this girl shall remain with me. Throw the rest of the crew into the brig. Handsomely now. We shall be in Maladar shortly." The pirates saluted and began to round up the ship's crew. Their assumed captain turned to Amelia, Clarice, and Reynolds with a smile on his face.

"Why am I not surprised you want the treasure of Maladar?" Clarice sarcastically asked.

"Now, now, young lady. You should be glad I did not throw you into the brig with the rest of the crew. Being the gentleman that I am, I make sure young ladies like yourself receive the proper respect. Try not to touch anything as I make sure we continue with our expedition on schedule. I shall return." With that, the man turned and made his way to the front of the ship.

"Friend of yours?" Amelia asked.

"A prick whose nothing more than a con," Clarice replied. "He's dresses himself as an aristocrat and fancies himself as a pirate. All the more reason someone decided to give him the name Black Sam Roberts."

* * *

to be continued...

*************************************************************************

R/R - I really wanna hear what y'all think.


	6. Reunited

Pirates of Infinite Space

a Treasure Planet fan fiction

by Lord Akiyama

Disclaimer: With the exception of Clarice, Black Sam Roberts and Peter Reynolds, all characters are more than likely the property of Disney. The character of Clarice is the property of Long Meg Silver and is used with permission (Thanks Meg - XD)

*************************************************************************

Chapter 5 - Reunion

* * *

The Benbow Inn on The Planet Montressor

Sarah looked about the inn. It was very clean. There was no one about on this day. In addition, Morph and B.E.N. were helping Delbert. Morph would watch over the babies while B.E.N. provided assistance to a lecture the good doctor was giving. That meant it was a day for Sarah to just relax. Normally being alone would worry her so much that she would beg to be in the company of her small circle of friends. In the past three years, being along meant it was time for her to relax and rest herself. She had been so busy running the Benbow that she barely had time to rest.

A pair of knocks was heard on the main door. Sarah sighed with a small grin on her face. "Figured it be too good to be true," she whispered quietly. She stood up, wiped her face, and straightened her hair. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She opened her mouth to greet the visitor, but then she saw who it was. Her eyes grew bigger and she covered her mouth. "Oh my goodness," she whispered. "Jim?"

James Pleiades Hawkins stood before his mother with a smile on his face. His hair hadn't changed in the past three years, but his clothing sure had. His white academy uniform started to include some decorations above the left side of his chest. The sun radiated off of him, making him glow like an angel. It was quite a sight for Sarah to see. Her own son, looking as handsome as ever.

No sooner did Sarah wrapped her arms around her son. Jim hugged her back as he could hear her about to break down in tears. She couldn't believe that after three years, she was finally seeing her son again. Jim had the same feeling as well, knowing that he meant the universe to his mother. A mother who always worried about his welfare just like any other.

"I'm happy to see you too, mom," he said. They finally released themselves from the warm embrace. A single tear actually started to run down Sarah's cheek. Jim pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped it. Sarah giggled at how gentlemanly her son was becoming. She should have considered putting him into the Naval Academy a long time ago.

"Come in, come in," she said. "Come in before I start shedding any more tears." A small laughter peeped out of the both of them as they got inside. "Have a seat, sit down. I bring out some tea, though I imagine their drowning you in tea."

"It's fine, mom," he said, taking his seat on the nearest chair. "As long as it's you emerging from the kitchen." Sarah smiled wider as she entered the kitchen, returning moments later with a tray that carried two cups, a kettle of tea, and a small bowl with sugar cubes.

"I can't believe this," Sarah said, sitting herself on the chair opposite her son and placing the tray on the table. "I figured I wouldn't be able to see you until your graduation. My goodness, I am so surprised you're right here in front of me."

"I was given two days off," Jim said, stirring a couple of cubes into his tea. "I figured I spend my free time with the one person who deserved my presence the most." Sarah extended a hand out and placed it over one of Jim's. They smiled at one another for a long time with no words exchanged between one another. "And I figured it would be nice if you could ride on one of my glider sails with me."

"No thank you," Sarah said. They both began to laugh. High grades, handsome look, decorative uniform. Despite all that, it will never change Jim's outlook at life. Sarah knew this only too well. "I'm still amazed you haven't gotten some kind of detention since they let you in."

"You'd be pretty amazed what you can get away with when they're turning their backs," Jim chuckled. "It's the stuff I haven't talked about in my letters that would probably give you a heart attack."

"Don't tell me you've been drinking or taking drugs or..." Sarah paused. She looked away and started to blush. Jim nodded his head once and knew exactly what his mother was going to say.

"No, not that kind of problems, mom. I'm having a much better time flying that trying to pretend to fly. The things I do that will probably give you a heart attack are the races I have will my fellow classmates."

"Always the show-off, aren't you?"

"It's the thought of watching my races first hand. There were many times many thought we were going to slam face first into a speeding shuttle or some sorta solid concrete."

"I take it that it's the thrill of finally being able to do things without getting in trouble that makes it all the more exciting. The things you learn when you are away from your mother for one boat ride."

"If you're talking about Silver, all I did was heed his advice. To chart my own destiny."

"You're charting it alright. Soon enough, it will be a short lived life. I sure hope you know what you're doing when you do these races, Jim. I mean look at you. You are excelling in class, becoming a handsome young man, ready to become a naval captain. To see such a future die because of some foolish stunt gone wrong. But I know that you'll never change no matter what I say."

Jim placed his other hand over his mother's, handing her hand with as much comfort as possible. "I promised you three years ago that you wouldn't lose me. I also promised that I would make you proud. I've been holding true to those promises these past three years and I will continue to do so. It's the least I can do for you, mom."

The mother and son looked at one another with smiles on their faces. It truly was wonderful for them to see one another after being separated for so long. They continued to drink their tea, but spend the entire time just looking at one another and holding hands like the loving family that they are.

"But enough about me," Jim said, finally breaking the silence. "I understand things have been kind to you and the Benbow for the past three years."

"Thank you so much for the little helpers," Sarah said. "I try to keep B.E.N. from annoying the customers from time to time, but he's been helpful in serving them. Morph is wonderful with children, especially the Doppler kids. He just loves to much. Clarice is doing okay. She hasn't tried to poison the food yet, though every so often she'll run off for a little adventure. By the way, I gave her your room so if you wanna sleep there tonight it would be best if you were very careful. I'm sure you know first hand that she has a short temper."

"Don't remind me. Speaking of your helpers, where are they? Or is there nothing to do today."

"Yes, there's nothing to do today. But the three of them were asked to assist the Dopplers with something. Morph is watching the children while B.E.N. is helping Delbert with a lecture he's doing today. As for Clarice... well... she's on an expedition with Mrs. Doppler."

"I take it you're not gonna tell me where they're going in fear that I would ditch school to catch up with them."

Sarah giggled as she took another sip of her tea. "You truly are my son, Jim."

* * *

to be continued...

*************************************************************************

R/R - I really wanna hear what y'all think.


	7. Duel

Pirates of Infinite Space

a Treasure Planet fan fiction

by Lord Akiyama

Disclaimer: With the exception of Clarice, Black Sam Roberts and Peter Reynolds, all characters are more than likely the property of Disney. The character of Clarice is the property of Long Meg Silver and is used with permission (Thanks Meg - XD)

*************************************************************************

Chapter 6 - Duel

* * *

Sam Roberts locked the door to the stateroom. He looked about on the Captain, Clarice, and Professor Reynolds. "Ladies and gentleman, we are continuing on our mission as scheduled. I am very sorry to say, Captain, that I will have to move you down to the main cabin with the young lady and the professor here. Having taken acquisition of this ship, it only seems natural that I take my rests here in the stateroom. I do hope you understand."

"Absolute," Amelia said, glaring at her captor. "It only seems fitting that a 'so-called gentleman' like you should sleep in only the best possible conditions."

"Indeed I must, Captain. Now then, I wish to speak with the good professor in private just so we can get our coordinates straight. My crew shall assist you ladies to the cabin." Roberts stepped to one side as he unlocked the door and opened it for Amelia and Clarice to exit. The women glared at him some more before making their leave from what was formally the Captain's stateroom.

When they finally reached the cabin, they noticed that their beds were as far away as possible from the rest of the crew. "He would claim that it is a sense of courtesy that we were separated from his crew," Clarice commented. "I honestly think it's to keep us from interfering with whatever the hell he's doing."

Amelia decided to take the bottom bunk bed, stating that in case of an emergency she would up and ready to go. "I don't have a fear of heights, it's just that despite having been overrun by pirates I am still commanding officer of this ship."

"Fine with me if I sleep on top," Clarice said, hopping up to the top bunk and lying down with both hands behind her head. "I find it the most comfortable part on a bunk bed." Clarice continued to stare at the ceiling of the cabin as Amelia placed herself on what had now become her bed. Silence and boredom filled the air for sometime.

"Before it sleeps my mind," Amelia said, "when did you meet this Black Sam Roberts?"

"Do you know about his plunder of the Alabama Richmond?"

"I heard he is supposed to be famous for that, yes."

"What details of the plunder were you told?"

"Just that Sam Roberts plundered the ship of its riches successfully. The Alabama Richmond is not a cargo ship, but a highly protected naval ship. A feat no one else had been able to do since the days of Flint."

"Boy does the Navy love to cover everything up when it makes them look bad. I ain't lying when I say that Silver and I were supposed to be the ones who successfully plundered that ship four years ago."

* * *

Four Years Earlier...

"Alright mates, t'is be tha biggest plunder since tha days of Flint." Silver was whispering so as not to blow our cover. We had scouted this ship for sometime and were able to locate a weak spot that would bring the ship down should its crew decide not to give in to our demands.

After sometime, we decided to make our move. "CHARGE!" Silver cried, as we jumped over the railing with swords and guns in our hands. All of a sudden we come face to face with another pirate crew who seemed to have the same idea as we did to plunder the Alabama Richmond. An argument ensued and soon enough Silver demanded to see the captain of the pirate crew. That was our introduction to Black Sam Roberts.

"It looks to me that we are not the only ones who planned to plunder this ship, gentlemen," Roberts announced to his men. "I guess if we boarded any later, we would have missed out on one of the biggest plunders this side of the universe."

"Who be ye ta t'ink you could take MY treasure?" Silver demanded. The idea of finding himself plundering any ship at the same time with such a prick easily pissed him off.

"Your treasure? Looks to me, Mr. Silver, that had I been here before you it would be my treasure. Perhaps we can come to a compromise. We split the treasure fifty-fifty?"

"How about one hundred fer me and nuttin fer ye? That sounds much better ta me!" Right there and then, Silver transformed his right hand into a cutlass and pointed it at the opposing pirate. "If ye want any of t'is treasure, ye gonna haffta take it from me!"

Roberts looked at Silver and smile. No sign of fear, he just brushed his arms and unsheathed his cutlass. "A duel among men, very good Mr. Silver. I haven't had such a challenge in quite a long time, don't you know. On guard then."

No sooner than later did a dual between Silver and Roberts break out. And Silver was really taken off guard with how good a swordsman Roberts was. Silver fancied himself the best pirate to wield a sword. And here's this prick who looked to be besting him at his own game. This pissed off Silver about ten minutes into the dual. So Silver decided to outright kill him.

All of a sudden, Silver's cybernetics started shutting down. His right off just turned off completely and he couldn't move either his arm or leg. Silver was screaming bloody hell as Roberts held his cutlass to Silver's neck with a smile on his face.

"It seems to me that I have won, Mr. Silver," he said. "I do apologize, but I knew that by placing an electronic mechanism on you to disable all the cybernetics on your body you will see that you lost long before you hopped over the railing. I suggest you admit your surrender, or the girl will regret it."

I tried to intervene with my own cutlass, but it seemed that Roberts knew of my attempt and pointed a gun to my chest. Had I moved another inch, he would pull the trigger and I wouldn't be here telling you this story. Silver glared really hard at the opposing pirate, trying to figure out how to get out of this predicament and win. As you, Silver hated to lose.

"And don't bother having your crew attack mine, Mr. Silver," Roberts added. "There's another trick up my sleeve that I think you will find interesting." Seconds later, a colony of cybernetic scorpions flooded the entire ship. We looked about and found that only of these creatures could easily kill ten men. From the look of it, there was enough cybernetic scorpions to destroy the ship in five seconds. This was the final nail in the coffin, Silver lost. And the entire time, Roberts had a smile on his face acting like the gentleman he thought he was.

* * *

"Silver had been cursing that one lost ever since. Wouldn't he be surprised to find that Roberts is now after the most important loot in all of the universe next to Treasure Planet. The undiscovered gold of Maladar. And I'm one of the captors. How lucky me."

"So this Black Sam Roberts can be ruthless should the situation call for it," Amelia said. "Just peachy." Amelia rolled her eyes in disgust. Her first impression of her captor was a foolish man who was too lenient with his actions and could easily have a weakness. After the story Clarice told her, it would be very difficult to take this man down. Even if a possibility presented itself, Roberts would easily end it with a swift move and a smile on his face.

* * *

to be continued...

*************************************************************************

R/R - I really wanna hear what y'all think.


	8. Nightmare

Pirates of Infinite Space

a Treasure Planet fan fiction

by Lord Akiyama

Disclaimer: With the exception of Clarice, Black Sam Roberts and Peter Reynolds, all characters are more than likely the property of Disney. The character of Clarice is the property of Long Meg Silver and is used with permission (Thanks Meg - XD)

A good portion of this chapter came from a scene in The Treasure Planet Forum RPG. Jacqui Holmes, the forum owner, played Amelia and I played Scroop.

*************************************************************************

Chapter 7 - Nightmare

* * *

Scroop was pissed off. It was just his luck that by finding Silver's girl and Captain Amelia a pirate crew had to take it over. It only made him angrier than before. So angry that he felt the need to kill in order to relieve the stress. He watched as the pirate captain assigned seven of his men to remain on their original ship in order to pick them up later. The seven men left behind were easily pickings for Scroop.

He laid low and pretended to be dead as his ship sailed into the pirate ship. The seven men looked about the stolen cargo ship curiously. They saw the supposed dead body of Scroop and thought it would be a good idea to take whatever he had that was worth of any value. Scroop then jumped to his feet and slaughtered all seven them as quickly and as bloody as ever.

Scroop looked about the pirate ship for anything worth of value to him. Just a few barrels of grog and some stolen chests here and there. Scroop quickly returned to his stolen cargo ship and continued to tail the Intrepid silently. He wasn't picked by the captain the first time. The pirates probably won't catch him the second time. He just had to wait, something Scroop disliked.

* * *

Three Years Earlier...

Amelia caught the object Scroop threw to her. She opened her hand to reveal a golden locket. By merely looking at it, faint memories began to fill her mind though they were not clear enough to recall. She looked up at the arachnid curiously and said, "What is this supposed to be?"

"Oh, somet'in like a family heirloom I guess," Scroop replied. "I looked inside it once and it puzzled me. Hologram of a family. I wouldn't know." With that, Scroop scuttled off.

Amelia watched the creature leave. She slumped against the side of the boat with the locket in hand. With her fingers she slowly touched every inch of the beautifully embroidered gold that colored the locket. After moments of just looking at it, curiosity got the best of her and she opened it. Shock overcame her as her eyes grew bigger and she covered her mouth.

The hologram projected a mother and a daughter, laughing and playing about. Moments later, a different projection showed. It was the same daughter, only this time sitting on her father's lap. He was reading to her from a story book. A third and final projection appeared. All three were gathered together in front of a Christmas tree. It was to be the family's last Christmas, Amelia knew. For she was the little girl in the hologram.

The images of the hologram ended. Amelia gently closed the locket, grasping it tightly in her hand. She nods her head down, ears back, and her eyes clenched tightly shut. Moments later, she unhooked the latch upon the locket, reattaching it around her neck. She took a deep breath and then opened her eyes, hate streaming through them. She looked about and saw him about the rafters. As swift as possible, Amelia rushed toward him. It was then that she slammed Scroop as hard as she could on to the deck. There was no one else around.

"Why Captain, what was that ever for?" Scroop asked in a surprised tone. They both knew it was a ploy. "Are ye tellin' me ye know what that locket was? Why, I'm all ears."

"Where did you get this, you slime-bag?!" she demanded. She edged closer to the arachnid creature. "You were there weren't you... you killed them. You and your bloody ass pirates!!!" Amelia was now nose to nose with her enemy. Though she glared at him, he simply smiled. "You know... I can't prove a thing, but I know... it was you..."

After a moment of staring, Amelia stood up and turned to walk away. As if it were only a flash of light, she turned back and slugged him hard in the face. The blow spontaneously caught him off guard. His head slamming twice on the deck.

"You know... there is one difference between them and me..." She paused, catching her breath while Scroop growled as he brought his head off the deck. "... I'm not afraid of you!"

Scroop glared at her, but then formed a smile on his face. He began to chuckle. "Not afraid of me, eh?" he said. "Neither was yer father. I must say, I didn't have tha pleasure of killin' 'im. I did, though, watch. He was spewin' about how we were gonna get what was comin' ta us. And that was when me mates were guttin' 'im."

She couldn't take it. The anger built up inside her overcame her and within moments was clawing and punching away at the heartless Scroop. Doing what she could to cut his face, make him bleed and hit him wherever she could land a punch. Suddenly, his claws grasped her wrists. He flipped her over, keeping a grip on her arms, and pinned her legs down with two of his six legs. Scroop, his face covered in scars and blood, looked down about the helpless captain.

"I would tear ye from limb ta limb right now," he said in his low and deep, raspy voice. "Ye don't have tha strength ta counter, and I have just too many legs. Yeah, I could kill ye right here, right now. But I'm not gonna. Ye know why?"

She shook her head in anger, knowing that she was beaten. "... No... why?"

"Because I luv tha terror about ye," he whispered. "Oh, ye try not ta show it on yer pretty face. But I can it in yer eyes. I can see that scared lil girl, losing tha very people who gave her life. I luv ta see tha terror upon others. Especially someone like you. Ye say yer not afraid of me? That's fine. Yer terrified of what I've done ta yer life. Ye know, I just don't like tha look of terror upon ye..."

Scroop then began to slowly lick the side of her face. Amelia whimpered a bit and tried to pull away. "I luv tha taste of it," he continued. "Ye will never prove that I killed yer family. But ye know it's true. And that's what kills ye. I'm gettin' away wit tha murder of yer only family."

Slowly, Scroop released Amelia and began to scuttled away. "Oh, and one more tin," he said. "This might bring ye solace. I'm tha last of that crew. It seems yer father's prophecy may be comin' true after all." And with that, Scroop disappeared from sight chuckling.

Amelia did not move. The words burned into her like fire. After some time, she gathered the strength to pick herself up. She made her way slowly to her stateroom and looked the door. She slid to the ground and broke down into tears. She took the locket into her hand and opened it, reliving the holographic images again and again.

* * *

Amelia could not sleep. With sad eyes, she watched once again the holographic memories of what was once a happy childhood. Loving, caring parents giving her the universe with happiness. The holographic memories gave a little light to the darkened cabin. Clarice, trying to sleep in the bunk above, shifted before she looked down at Amelia.

"It won't stop, will it?" Clarice asked. "The nightmares, that is."

Amelia sighed. "Ever thought about your real parents, Clarice? Ever wondered about who they were and what they were like?"

"I was too young to remember anything. Silver was the only parent I've known my whole life."

Amelia finally closed the locket, her eyes closed though forming tears that would run down her face. "To be five years old and witness the brutal murder of your parents. Such a nightmare will haunt me for the rest of my life."

"Don't let it rule you, Captain. I mean, you're a wonderful and loving mother, a caring wife, and one of the best people I have ever known next to Silver. You have done so much since then. Don't let it destroy whatever happiness you've regained."

Amelia took in these words and smiled. "Thank you, Clarice. I think I needed that."

"Yer welcome. Now will you please let me sleep? I'd rather not think about the fact that we're on the same ship as that prick who has become our captor."

* * *

to be continued...

*************************************************************************

R/R - I really wanna hear what y'all think.


	9. Arrival

Pirates of Infinite Space

a Treasure Planet fan fiction

by Lord Akiyama

Disclaimer: With the exception of Clarice, Black Sam Roberts and Peter Reynolds, all characters are more than likely the property of Disney. The character of Clarice is the property of Long Meg Silver and is used with permission (Thanks Meg - XD)

*************************************************************************

Chapter 8 - Arrival

* * *

Three Years Earlier...

Ever since he came on board the Legacy, Jim had the feeling that his appearance was not welcome. Especially in the eyes of a red-haired girl, who looked no older than he did and was always seen with Silver. Neither Jim nor the girl, whom Silver referred to as Clarice, never got along right from the start. That was when she slammed him against a wall and transformed her cybernetic left hand into a sword. It took Silver's appearance to separate the two.

The evening was not going very well. Jim was given the assignment of cleaning the deck, which he hadn't done in a week Silver felt. Jim was giving his attention to Mr. Mop when appeared from the galley. She said she needed some fresh air. Jim felt otherwise. Thus another verbal battle between the two ensued. Whether he knew it or not, Jim was beginning to touch a subject that shouldn't have been brought about to begin with.

"Whatever you are doing to attract Mr. Silver's attention, just stop doing it. It will do everyone a good favor if you do."

"What is it about you and Silver any way? If I didn't know any better, it looks to me like you have a crush on him."

Anger began to fill in Clarice's eyes, but she did not let it get the better of her. "I suggest you keep your mouth shut, cabin boy."

"Oh, was that offense?" Jim asked in a mocking tone. "Gee, I'm sorry. Maybe you should just run to Silver and tell him the cabin boy is being mean to you."

"I'm warning you. You going to regret it."

"Don't you think you're obsessing over Silver by getting a cyborg arm?"

Jim didn't know it, but he hit a nerve. The mention of any possibility of how she acquired her cybernetic left arm was too painful of a memory for Clarice. Tears began to form in her eyes as she narrowed her eyes into a hateful look. Before he knew it, Jim was grabbed by the collar and slammed against a pole. Clarice did this using her left arm. She was pressing him hard against the pole that at times he was gasping for air.

"How dare you say that?!" she whispered. The rage in her voice and her eyes made it clear to Jim that he shouldn't have said something like that. "Do you think I wanted to lose my left arm just to I can have a cybernetic one like Silver? Is that what you think? Maybe I should just lose my left eye and then my left leg. Would that satisfy you? Huh?! ANSWER ME!!!"

"Clarice!" Both youngsters turned their heads to Silver. The ship's cook emerged from the galley after hearing all the ruckus from upon the deck. He gave Clarice the look that told her, 'Put 'im down t'is instant!' Clarice did so, not removing her eyes from Silver. Silver then turned his attention to Jim.

"Now I don't care if ye cleaned t'is deck already, it doesn't look spotless. Make sure it is by tha time I return." With that, Silver dragged Clarice down into the galley. They didn't stop walking until they reached the very back of the kitchen where not a single sole, not even Morph, could hear them.

"And what were ye tryin' ta do back t'ere?" he said with a stern, though silent voice. "Are ye outta yer mind?"

"You've never yelled at me like this whenever I angry with someone talking down to me like I'm some child," she said back, just as stern. "Now all of a sudden you're protecting this cabin boy who is as clueless as..."

"It's not like I wanted tha boy in tha first place," he said, trying to remain calm as he argued with the one person who would never back down against him. "Tha captain gave 'im ta me and I am ta watch 'im til we get our hands on Flint's trove. I'm not gonna blow tha entire mutiny just because I disobeyed a direct order."

"These past few months, it looks as though you're not minding his company. Like that time when you put your coat over him as slept after finishing his chores."

"I piled all them dishes on 'im and yet he cleaned all of them regardless. Ye did tha same when ye were but a lass yerself."

"Looks to me like he growing on you."

"Is t'is what all t'is is about? A ye jealous because I'm stuck wit watchin' o'er tha boy so that he he don't trip 'imself?"

"Don't you like me any more?" The question hit hard. He could see in her eyes that she was afraid. Afraid of losing the only person she had ever known. The one man she had always looked to whenever she need comfort. There had to be someone to say something without breaking her heart.

"Of course I like ye, Clarice," Silver said, trying to comfort the young girl. He even stroked her short hair with his left hand. "I like ye alot. But yer gonna hafta learn that I'm not gonna be t'ere fer ye. I can't always take ye wit me wherever I may go. And t'ere may come a time when you'll never see me again. And when that times comes, yer gonna hafta be on yer own. Ye hafta watch yer own two feet. But rest assure one t'in. Yer not some innocent, weak bonnie like so many women. Yer not even a woman. Yer a pirate! Just like ol Long John Silver 'imself!"

The words of the very man she had looked upon as a father for as long as she could remember filled her. Right into her heart. Tears began to drop from her eyes, one at a time. She smiled before she flung herself onto him and cried. Her eyes cushioned up against the shirt covering his chest. The sudden embrace caught the pirate off guard, but he knew it was coming. He was very fond of her, right from the beginning. He knew he was going to have to let her go. He returned the embrace, almost crying himself.

* * *

"PLANET HO!!!"

Clarice awoke to that famous call. She quickly looked about before sitting up to outstretch her arms. She hopped down from her bunk and noticed that Captain Amelia appeared to be on the deck already. Clarice shook her head with a grin on her face and joined the others, or perhaps that prick's crew, on the deck to see Maladar.

Maladar was not a large planet. It was a very tiny planet. Very easy to skip off any radars or maps. There was still wonder as to how a great pirate like Flint could miss such a planet like Maladar. Legend spoke of treasure that would easily match that of the great pirate captain. Some claimed that it was a treasure planet in its own right. What ever the legend, many know that those who dared travel to Maladar seeking gold never returned.

"Remind me Professor," Roberts spoke, "what were some of those legendary failures of Maladar like. The account of those so-called survivors, I believe."

"Well," Reynolds began to mumble, "those survivors claimed that Maladar had riches as far as the eye could see. Mountains upon mountains of gold coins, jewels, and diamonds that not even the biggest ship in the galaxy could retain such treasures."

"I guess we have a chance to see whether those stories are true, eh Captain," Roberts said to Amelia. "Almost slipped my mind, but I wish to remind you that whatever we find you, your crew, and Professor Reynolds will retain twenty percent."

Amelia gave a glance of confusion and disbelief to her captor. "Wait a minute, you're willing to part with twenty percent of what you find? Are you not a pirate? A pirate takes everything!"

"I have such dislike for labels like 'pirate' or 'con' or whatever people give me. I'm a gentleman, Captain, and since this is your ship and it is with Professor Reynolds' map, I must respectfully pay my dues. Twenty percent sounds right, don't you think?"

Amelia just shook her head as she joined Clarice near the cabins. Clarice did not look to pleased. "I have a bad feeling about this, Captain," the red-haired girl said.

"Me too," Amelia agreed. "That Black Sam Roberts is an odd fellow. I find it hard to believe that he is trying his best to act like a gentleman. I get the feeling that he's hiding something."

"Roberts is a prick, no matter he does in the open or in private. But it's not him that I was referring to."

"What do you mean?"

"This whole adventure. Something's not right. I just can't seem to place a hand upon it. I get the feeling that going to this planet was a big mistake. I also have this feeling that we're being watched."

* * *

to be continued...

*************************************************************************

R/R - I really wanna hear what y'all think.


	10. Revelation

Pirates of Infinite Space

a Treasure Planet fan fiction

by Lord Akiyama

Disclaimer: With the exception of Clarice, Black Sam Roberts and Peter Reynolds, all characters are more than likely the property of Disney. The character of Clarice is the property of Long Meg Silver and is used with permission (Thanks Meg - XD)

*************************************************************************

Chapter 9 - Revelation

* * *

The Benbow Inn on The Planet Montressor

"Are you sure it's wise to leave Morph and B.E.N. alone with the kids?" Sarah asked with a questionable look on her face. Inside, she wasn't showing the good doctor the biggest smirk she could possibly give.

"Sarah, please," Doppler responded with a smile on his face. "I know full well that my children will be alright."

"It's not your kids I'm talking about, Delbert. It's the well being of the babysitters. You know how much of a hassle those kids are. You're their father."

Delbert thought about it for a moment before hanging his head in shame. Poor fellows. They'll be having migraines for a month. Doppler shrugged and sat himself down on his favorite chair, next to the window view of outside The Benbow Inn.

"I never thought fatherhood would be this challenging, Sarah," he said. "I asked you once how you were able to manage raising such a felon... er, fellow like Jim."

"And I told you that it was more like managing him. And I only had one child to deal with. You have four. A little boy of your own and three girls whom, I'm sure, will terrorize their brother with every opportunity they get." Sarah sat herself on the chair opposite the good doctor and slumped back, sighing at the relief that the day's work was over. "I still can't believe it has been three years."

"Three years can do a lot to a person. From what you've told me, Jim hasn't changed that much though he is doing much better at getting himself out of trouble."

Sarah giggled. "I guess the real difference is that as much as I don't want to admit it, I'm glad that creature ran into my son. I always thought that the old man was trouble when he died and this place became a pile of ash. But now that I think about it, him giving Jim that map to Treasure Planet... it was the best thing to have ever happened to us."

Doppler could only nod in agreement. The old creature brought unusual luck for everyone was there. Jim was now at the Interstellar Academy, doing remarkably well. Sarah had The Benbow rebuilt and was provided with incredible help from those who returned from the incredible adventure. He himself become a husband and father. All because that old creature and that chest. Chest?

"That reminds me, Sarah. I didn't mention it before, but there was more to that chest the old salamander had than the map." He quickly reached into the brief case he had leaning against the leg of his chair. He pulled out a book that was clearly old. Everything from the cover and spine to the individual pages were ripping apart and the ink was barely readable with the age killing whatever words were about.

"I spent sometime trying to piece this journal together. This creature, Billy Bones, had been through quite some adventures. The most troubling is that this salamander survived for over a century without having to keel over one minute and lose his life the next."

"Exactly how old was he before he died in this place?"

"Well over a hundred, that I am sure. He wasn't accurate of his age."

"Then how do you know he was well over a hundred?"

"That's because he was apart of Flint's crew." There was dead silence after that was said. "He clearly was. It took me sometime to piece everything together, but there's much more. It has to do with Maladar."

"You mean he actually looted that planet?"

"It's not that. He owned Maladar."

* * *

Over One Hundred Years Earlier...

The Planet Maladar

Nathaniel Flint watched as his crew began digging into the earth. The routine was usual. Plunder the universe of its riches and bury it. Before, the riches would be well spent. That was until he became the most feared and most wanted pirate to sail the stars. He would bury his riches until his name faded as though they were nothing more than rumors. Only then would he unearth what he had stolen and live a life of luxury.

"Beggin' yer pardon, sir," a crewman cried from the pit below. Flint glared down upon the pit. Every single one of his crew began to shake in horror. One of them was going to question the captain about something and the result would not be pretty. "No offense, sir, but I believe there is nuttin left to bury yer treasure in. Ah... I mean, if we dig furt'er we'll be diggin' in ta tha riches we buried before."

"Then dig elsewhere." Flint's voice was a little deep, but very commanding. He truly fitted the role of a leader. Any word he spoke sent shivers the down the spines of any man no matter how tough. He was the most dangerous outlaw in the universe. His normal speaking voice tended to be a sign that he was going to kill someone.

The crew began to fall to their knees. "But... but, we've dug everywhere, sir. We dug ta tha north and then ta tha south. We dug east and west, and now we dug up tha center. There's nuttin left ta dig on t'is planet."

Flint closed his eyes, all six of them, and sighed. He then rubbed the bottom pair of eyes as he mumbled to himself, cursing the situation he found himself in. He had to admit it, the crew was right. He had used up every single portion of this earth as possible hiding spots. He even dug under the ocean. There was clearly nothing left to bury his treasure on this planet. He took a deep breath before quickly throwing a knife into the forehead of the questioning crewman.

The rest of the crew in the pit tried to hide and move away from the corpse. Anything their captain did caused great fear. Only when they were plundering another ship were they not afraid of their captain. In situations like this, there was no telling when the captain would kill them.

"Get out," he said. The crew, shaking in fear, looked up their captain. They were not sure of exactly what he said. "MOVE!!!" In his normal voice, you could never tell when he was going to kill. When he was yelling, you better do what he said in the next ten seconds if you wanted to stay alive. The crew got out of the pit as quickly as possible in fear of having the pit become their personal grave.

"What now, captain?" a crewman asked. Flint could care less what the name of this crewman was. The only thing he was not allowed to forget was the fact that his man was his first mate. He hated having someone to question him directly of his actions. That was the job of the first mate. To do what no other crewman could do without getting killed.

"How long until the mechanism is complete?"

"Another two months and it will be ready."

"We have two months to get ourselves ready. Gather only what you can from this place. You know what to do afterwards. We will then continue as scheduled, only we will not stop plundering until the mechanism is ready."

"What? We don't have enough fuel to keep us afloat fer two months."

"Then we'll steal those in addition to the riches."

"Forgive me, Captain, but I think it is impossible ta do what ye are suggestin'."

Seconds later, a flash was seen. The crew looked up upon the captain and his first mate. Moments later, a palm tree behind the first mate fell, cut down as if by an invisible force. Flint turned to his crew, his eyes looking at those they were filled with anger. Moments later, the head of the first mate fell the ground before his lifeless corpse followed suit.

"This man," he spoke, pointing at the head with his cutlass sword, "just broke a simple rule of mine. Never say that my orders are impossible to do. You will do as I say or I will end your life right here, right now. I have no problem plundering the universe of its riches alone. You are all my crew only because you wanted a share, albeit a small portion, of whatever riches we successfully take. If you don't wish to follow my command, leave now with nothing but your very life. Disobey my command, you will have nothing. Not even your own life. When this is all over, you will have whatever share I give you of my treasure. Is that understood?"

Scared to even move, every member of the crew standing before him nodded. "I understand that you all wish to continue taking part in my plunders. So be it. As long as you understand that you will do everything I demand you to do. As much as I don't want one, I need a new first mate." He looked about the crew for sometime before pointing the tip of his sword at his selection. "You have been given that responsibility. Tell the crew to pack everything up. When they are finished, report to me for further information. We will not be returning to this planet, and I'll make sure no one takes what ever we rightfully stole." And with that, Flint walked away.

The newly appointed first mate swallowed hard before doing as he was told. "Ye heard tha captain! Start packin' cause we're not comin' back! MOVE!!!" The crew began to run about, leaving the first mate standing alone. He turned to see what was left of the previous first mate. Shaking his head, Billy Bones walked away to perform his new duties.

* * *

to be continued...

*************************************************************************

R/R - I really wanna hear what y'all think.


	11. Treasure

Pirates of Infinite Space

a Treasure Planet fan fiction

by Lord Akiyama

Disclaimer: With the exception of Clarice, Black Sam Roberts and Peter Reynolds, all characters are more than likely the property of Disney. The character of Clarice is the property of Long Meg Silver and is used with permission (Thanks Meg - XD)

*************************************************************************

Chapter 10 - Treasure

* * *

The Planet Maladar

"That looks like as good of a spot as any, gentlemen," Roberts said. "Near the ocean, wide open. I cannot seem to find a better spot. Do you agree, Captain?"

"Would appear so," Amelia grunted. She was still having problems figuring Roberts out. He was clearly a law breaker, yet he seemed to obey the rules of mannerism. Such a combination was troubling her, though it was clear that she cannot completely trust him. It was as if he was hiding something. She just couldn't place her finger on it.

The longboat filled with Roberts, Amelia, Clarice, Reynolds, and a handful of Roberts' crew hovered above sandy beach selected to be the landing spot. One of the crewman jumped off the boat to tie it down. The very second he landed, he ground below him caved in. He screamed as he quickly disappeared into the sand. Everyone in the boat looked over and noticed the sand quickly covering up its crime.

"Well, I guess no one saw that coming," Clarice commented. "So... what do we do now, seeing that there could be a lotta these sand traps about."

"Not to worry," Roberts said, calm and cool as usual. "Let me try one of my scorpions." He reached into his coat pocket and removed a remote. He pressed a button and one little scorpion appeared as if from thin air. The scorpion edged slowly from the bottom of the boat to the ground. It hopped onto the sand. No cave in. The scorpion crawled about, as if looking for something.

"My pet obtains information on the sand and it is sent directly to this remote," Roberts explained. "These sand traps are activated by weight. I'm guessing every one of us would activate the traps quickly. Give me a moment and I'll have some more scorpions to scan the area. There has to be some place we can land upon. Otherwise, how else could who ever did this escape?"

It would take another hour or so and nearly an army of scorpions before a spot for the crew to land upon was found. Roberts hopped off first before the longboat was emptied. One of the crewmen tied down the longboat as Roberts assigned his crew their positions on the hunt. Clarice, Amelia, and Reynolds could only watch. There was nothing for them to do.

"Remain in straight formation," Roberts commanded, "and move in a slow pace. Sand traps may not be the only danger about. Move out." And so their treasure hunt began. The crew felt lucky. Legends had been said that no one came out of Maladar alive. Maybe it was the sand trap that got them. Or maybe it was the wire on the ground. When tripped, the wire sets off a web of lasers that turned the unfortunate victim into small pieces. In this case, two of Roberts' crewmen were the unfortunate victims.

Reynolds leaped into the air screaming in a high pitched tone. Clarice raised an eyebrow in disgust. Amelia squinted her eyes in surprise. Roberts looked upon the pieces that were once his men and shook his head. They suddenly heard echoing laughter. They looked about before they looked in front. Standing before them was a holographic image of Nathaniel Flint.

"You think I would be stupid enough to allow would-be outlaws like yourselves to just freely take riches that rightfully belong to me?" the image said, with a few rusting in his voice. It had been over a hundred years since this message was made. "You want to steal my treasure? All right then, let's play a little game. If you can over come my obstacles you may take a portion of my riches. Nothing more. I see you have successfully passed two of my trials. The sand traps and the laser web. Let's move on to round three, shall we." And with that, the image disappeared.

"Yer kidding," Clarice said. Only Amelia heard Clarice speak. "Legend said that not even Flint could plunder Maladar. I guess no one ever thought to possibly take into account that Flint owned the planet. I had a bad feeling and look what happens."

"Of all the pirates we have to survive whatever assault from," Amelia sighed. "I never thought that pirate would be Nathaniel Flint."

"That makes three of us," Roberts sighed. "Well then, I suggest we continue onward. I'll see what my scorpions will pick up. Until then, we remain in formation. See to it that all our senses are on high alert." Roberts pushed a button on his remote and all of his scorpions sped before them. Moments later, various traps were set off. Roberts sighed and shook his head. "There's goes my current supply of scorpions. We're on our own from this point on. At least we got rid of some of those obstacles."

"I see someone was smart enough to bring about some nifty tools," a voice said. It was clearly the voice of Flint. They continued forward, looking for his holographic image as he continued to speak. "I must compliment you on such an intelligent manner. Beating my devices with yours. From the look of it, I believe you are successful and have found the share of my riches I will part with. Don't even bother trying to find the rest. I made sure you will die before any other treasure of mine can be found."

They made their way through the carnage laid waste about them. Sharp blades stuck about so they moved slowly. Finally, they reached the holographic image of Nathaniel Flint. A grin formed on his face as he motioned his hand about a pile of riches. "This is all that I will part with. But don't think I'm going to part with it freely. There is one last obstacle for you to overcome. I have laced an invisible trap about this pile of treasure. I will give you one piece of advice, flesh will be the death of you as it will set off an explosion placed in the planet's center. Think you can survive and get away with my riches?" Flint laughed once more before his image disappeared.

"Now this is just peachy," Amelia grunted. "If I understood him correctly, Flint has set up a trap where if we attempt to even touch his treasure this planet will explode."

"This is definitely the most difficult situation I've find myself in," Roberts commented. "How in the world are we going to do this? We can't just turn back now with nothing in our possessions. Who knows what else Flint could have set up if we try to return."

Some time had passed as everyone began to sit around the pile of treasure before them. Roberts kept a close eye on his crew as they were itching to grab a piece of the treasure and make a run for it. Clarice and Amelia sat at one side, staring at everyone and everything. They were tired and bored. All this adventuring only to be caught in a deadly trap set up by the very man who seemed to rule their lives. First there was Treasure Planet, now there was Maladar. What else could Flint do to attract the attention of the world?

"'Flesh will be the death of you...'" Clarice whispered. "'Flesh...' What a minute." Clarice got up and thought some more. "Flint said, 'Flesh will be the death of you...' I don't think he took into account the idea of a cybernetic arm."

"Do you think it's worth the risk?" Amelia asked.

"Do we have any other choice?" No one made an answer as Clarice used her cybernetic left arm to reach for the treasure. She took a handful and quickly pulled them back. Nothing happened. Clarice shrugged and dropped the coins into a leather pouch she carried. "I guess I'm your savior, guys."

Moments later, Clarice had cleared the pile of treasure and had placed them into leather bags that Roberts brought with him. When the treasure was taken, the crew made their way back to the longboat. One of Roberts' crewmen notice a coin lying on the ground. Thinking nothing of it, he picked it up. Suddenly, a blade shot out of the ground and ran through the crewman. Everyone turned and heard the familiar laughter.

"I must bid you all a farewell," Flint said as his holographic image appeared. "It is time for Maladar to disappear from existence forever. One would have to wonder if you will be erased from existence as well. I leave that up to you." Flint laughed once more as his holographic image died for good.

"Everyone to the longboat!" Roberts commanded. Not caring about the safety about them, everyone just ran. A few crewmen tripped and found themselves impaled into various blades that stuck out from the carnage involving the scorpions. Those that survived and made it to the longboat quickly made for the Intrepid. No one knew how much time before the planet was going to explode. Hopefully they would escape alive.

"Evasive action, gentlemen!" Roberts said as the longboat arrived at the ship. They decided to leave the longboat. They didn't have time to dock it properly. "Full power and get us out of here fast. Handsomely, now!" Clarice, Amelia, and Reynolds could only watch as Roberts commanded what was left of his crew to escape the inevitable explosion.

They watched as the planet began to turn red the minute the ship started to set sail. The further away they sailed, the more the planet became a red sphere. An instant later, a large bang was heard and the planet exploded. Everyone on the ship pushed forward hard in an effort to increase the speed of the ship. The exploding fire of what was once a planet began to gain on them. Moments later, the fire died down. They had successfully escaped Flint's trap.

* * *

to be continued...

*************************************************************************

R/R - I really wanna hear what y'all think.


	12. Bloodlust

Pirates of Infinite Space

a Treasure Planet fan fiction

by Lord Akiyama

Disclaimer: With the exception of Clarice, Black Sam Roberts and Peter Reynolds, all characters are more than likely the property of Disney. The character of Clarice is the property of Long Meg Silver and is used with permission (Thanks Meg - XD)

*************************************************************************

Chapter 11 - Bloodlust

* * *

Scroop watched as a longboat from the ship descended to the mystery planet's surface. The captain and Silver's girl were among the crew on that boat. He didn't care. He knows that they will eventually return. He makes for a longboat on his ship. It was the only thing he didn't destroy, should he needed it for a quick escape. At a slow and silent pace, he steered the longboat to the bottom of the Intrepid. No use bringing it aboard. That would spoil the element of surprise. With a grin on his face, Scroop hopped into the Intrepid.

* * *

Days later...

"It is to my understanding that we will be arriving at the rendezvous point momentarily," Roberts said to Amelia. "Once there, I will collect eighty percent of our findings and we will be off."

"Normally I wouldn't complain about such an offer," Clarice interrupts, "but then again only one of the three bags made it out in one piece. Twenty percent of that is no more than enough to fill both of my hands."

"Try not to argue too much, Clarice," Amelia sighed. "Twenty percent better than losing all of it to him."

"That's right. And I am being a gentleman about the whole situation, Ms. Clarice. You'll have some share of the treasure and I will be off your back in no time. There's just one more thing I would like for you to do. And that would be to help me release your own crew from the barracks."

Clarice groaned. "Do I have to?" she asked Amelia. Amelia nodded and Clarice hung her head. "Fine, lead the way." Under her breath, Clarice mumbled additional words like, "Conning prick."

Roberts and Clarice walked down the stairs and into cabin area where the barracks were. They began to notice that outside, the weather was getting darker and the interior lights automatically shifted on. Clarice noticed that the lights within the cabin area were not turning on properly. Only one or two were on and they were barely lighting the rooms. Roberts looked ahead further and noticed something else.

"What in the world..." Roberts rushed over to what turned out to be two bodies, both members of his crew. Impaled through the chest or stomach. Possibly a slash here and there. Roberts looked up and noticed the dead bolts and door knobs knocked off. He kicked the door open and quickly closed his eyes. The entire crew locked in the barracks were slaughtered. Decapitated heads, impaled chests or stomachs, endless blood covering the entire room. Clarice ran up to join Roberts and nearly threw up.

* * *

A minute or so later...

"Normally I would suspect you for such a violent act," Amelia said, looking about the endless result of the carnage in the barracks. "But because I know for a fact that you barely had time to leave my presence to do anything, you are personally off the hook."

"Besides, I don't think Roberts would be able to do anything like this," Clarice commented, surveying the massacre. "Roberts worries too much about being a gentleman. A gentleman would clean up after himself. The murderer was messy and cared less of who he was killing."

"Now comes the million dollar question, ladies," Roberts said. "Who is the murderer?"

"From the look of the massacre, one would think that they killed each other," Clarice said. "Our crew and yours."

"Wait a minute," Amelia said. "Does anybody know where Reynolds is?" All three freeze in place. Too many thoughts raced through their minds before they bolted out of the cabins and up upon the deck. Rain was falling hard all over, making the deck a little slippery to walk upon. They looked about before spotting Reynolds, frightened like a little mouse, trying to board a longboat with the bag of treasure they retrieved from Maladar. Reynolds turned frantically and noticed the three looking upon him with surprise and questionable disbelief.

"I can't stay on this ship any longer, Captain," Reynolds yelled. "Right from the beginning this mission had been jeopardized and I will not allow some pirate take what is mine. I won't allow myself to get killed."

"So you've seen the massacre," Amelia said.

"That man will kill us all and take our treasure. Look what he did to your crew in the barracks."

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, Mr. Reynolds. There is absolutely no way Mr. Roberts could have time to kill them."

"Then who killed them? That girl with the cybernetic arm?"

"Hey buster, don't you dare accuse me! I'll kick yer ass so hard you'll be wishing you never found out how to get to Maladar!"

It was then that all were silent. Reynolds slowly looked and noticed that a blood drenched claw was sticking through him and the bag of treasure. The moment Clarice finished her sentenced, Reynolds had been stabbed. Coins began to fall out onto the deck before Reynolds and the bag were hoisted up and dropped into the infinite space. It was then that Amelia, Roberts, and Clarice looked upon the murderer.

"Why captain," Scroop chuckled, "ye looked surprised ta see me." A flash of lightning struck in the distance. A quickly as the light flashed, so was the appearance of Scroop. His chuckle made it apparent that he was still on board the ship. Clarice quickly turned her left hand into a pistol.

Amelia unsheathed a cutlass and looked about the darkness. Roberts didn't move, but eyed up into the rafters. He quickly turned and grabbed both of Scroop's arms. Clarice and Amelia watched as the test of strength between Scroop and Roberts was in effect. Both men struggled to get the upper hand until Roberts dropped his body and tossed Scroop over. Scroop quickly landed on his feet and took a swipe at Roberts. He connected at the mid-section, tearing off the top half of Robert's body from his legs. Scroop chuckled a little before resuming his attack.

Clarice tried to fire her pistol, but Scroop swiftly moved and knocked her down with the back of his claw. He begins to weave a web to tie up Clarice. "I'll deal wit ye shortly," he chuckled. He then went on a full attack against Amelia. Amelia slashed her sword left and right, but Scroop was too quick and dodged every slash she made. He finally knocked her down to the ground and held her in place.

"I'm not gonna kill ye now," he whispered. "First I'm gonna bring ye back ta Montressor. There, I'm gonna kill yer husband. And then, slowly tear inta yer kids. Like tha nightmare before, only ta yer very own lil children. Ye'll be beggin' fer yer own death, which I won't grant ye. I'm gonna make ye live a new nightmare."

Suddenly, a rope was fastened around his neck. Scroop was pulled to the ground. He looked to see Roberts grinning as he pulled hard on the rope. "But, that's impossible!" Scroop cursed. "I cut ye in two!" A strong wind pushed hard against the front of the ship, sending Scroop flying. Clarice noticed that he was flying towards her. She quickly shifted her hand into a blade and impaled the spider when they made contact. Roberts pulled hard on the rope, cause Scroop to fling back to the ground.

Scroop slowly sat up, looking at the impaled mark in his chest. It was then that he noticed a shadow behind him. He turned only to witness darkness there after. Amelia slashed two-thirds of Scroop's head off, leaving only an eye, part of his mouth, and most of his neck attached to his lifeless body. The rest of the head flew off the ship, into the infinite space. After sometime, Amelia dropped to her knees and cried. She had avenged her parents once and for all.

* * *

"Was nearly killed thirty years ago by a pair of pirates," Roberts said as he reattached himself to his legs. "I have this friend who was a doctor. He said that the only way to save my life was a dangerous operation. Causing me to lose almost my entire body to cybernetics. I guess my decision to have it happen was a good one after all."

Amelia and Clarice were still puzzled and confused. So this whole time Roberts was part cyborg. At least that was one mystery about this guy they don't have to worry too much about. When Roberts was completely reattached, he picked up the coins that were scattered from the bag Reynolds died with.

"Go ahead and keep it," Clarice said to Amelia's surprise. "Think of it as a reward for helping us."

"Well, at least someone is turning into quite a fine young lady. I'll remember to mention that the next time I have a little run in with Silver." Roberts waved farewell to the women and hopped onto the longboat. He engaged the engines and flew off into the distance. Amelia turned to Clarice only to see a giant grin on the young woman's face.

"I guess everyone forgot that I had my own little pouch," Clarice chuckled as she revealed the leather pouch hanging to her belt on the right side.

* * *

to be concluded...

*************************************************************************

R/R - I really wanna hear what y'all think.


	13. Aftermath

Pirates of Infinite Space

a Treasure Planet fan fiction

by Lord Akiyama

Disclaimer: With the exception of Clarice, Black Sam Roberts and Peter Reynolds, all characters are more than likely the property of Disney. The character of Clarice is the property of Long Meg Silver and is used with permission (Thanks Meg - XD)

*************************************************************************

Chapter 12 - Aftermath

* * *

The Benbow Inn on The Planet Montressor

"You sure you don't wanna use and of the riches to expand this place?" Clarice asked as she washed the dishes, a chore she hadn't done since she left for Maladar. "Don't you wanna make the place a lot more to your liking?"

"It already is, Clarice," Sarah giggled. "Any further changes to this place will only dampen the beauty that it already expresses. Thought I'm sure you would like to take advantage of spending your share on something fitting your fancy."

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of buying myself a robot that can actually work for me instead of with me. ARE YOU SURE ALL THE DISHES HAVE BEEN RETRIEVED B.E.N.?!"

B.E.N. rolled in carrying a few more dishes and dumped them into the sink. "I believe that's all of them," he said. He looked up to see Clarice give him the look. Jim gave him the look, now Clarice was giving him the look. "I'll go outside to see if any one had a picnic." B.E.N. rolled out of the kitchen just as Morph perched himself on Clarice's shoulder. Clarice giggled a little, tickled the little guy as he laughed, and gave him a potato chip.

"I noticed someone was sleeping in my room while I was away," Clarice said as she continued to wash the dishes. "I take it Jimbo came home sometime ago."

"Hasn't changed too much," Sarah said, drying the washed dishes with a dry cloth. "The only difference is that he's doing very well and seems to get himself out of trouble." Silence comes over them as they continued to clean the dishes while Morph munches happily on the potato chips Clarice gives her. "I want to thank you for being there for him," Sarah suddenly said.

"You mean when I treated him like a friend after I tried to kill him for insulting me?" Clarice said. "No problem. He may be about a year or two older than me, but he's still a lil pup when it comes to being out of the house. Having a mother around made him kinda charming if you ask me."

"Speaking of those times before you started becoming his friend, how badly did the two of you treat each other?"

"You wouldn't believe the things we said to one another. Back and forth, back and forth. It was like a roller coaster of frustration. And most of the type we argued over nothing. I guess you can say he kinda crossed the line when he thought I got a cybernetic arm just because I wanted to be like Silver. It was then that I nearly squashed him." Clarice tried her best to tone down the violent acts she tried to use against Jim.

"But now the two of you are friends," Sarah said in an attempt to pull away from the violence.

"Surprised even me. I never really thought about it, but I guess a mother's touch makes him kinda cute. But then again you don't meet too many charming guys when you hang around people like Silver, so don't go thinking about me that way when it comes to my friendship with yer son."

"Okay, I won't," Sarah said, hiding the smirk she would obviously show. As she dried the dishes, she began to imagine red haired grandchildren with those big, beautiful eyes like her son had when he was a child.

* * *

Doppler Residence on The Planet Montressor

Amelia walked into the bedroom to find her husband fast asleep. She shook her head with a smile on her face before kissing him lightly on the cheek and turning off the lamp on his side of the bed. She walked over to her side of the bed and was about to turn off the lamp when she stopped suddenly. She then turned to the crib where her four children slept. In a few months they will be sleeping in their own rooms. She walked over and looked upon the sleeping darlings.

She looked upon a certain daughter in particular. The middle of the girls was usual quiet and smiled while the other two garnered for attention. She paid no attention to anything in particular except at her mother, whenever Amelia was around to be with her children. The middle daughter's blonde hair was the only difference between her and when Amelia was a child herself. The young child had an innocence about her that was all too familiar for Amelia.

She gently picked up the sleeping child and held her close. Amelia's innocence was taken away by the very creature she killed the day before. He threatened to create a new nightmare for her in which he was slowly and painfully kill her children while leaving her alive to suffer a hideous fate she knew too well of. The very child she held in her arms was like her in so many ways. But Amelia mentally swore that the nightmare she had lived since the age of seven would never come to haunt any of her children. Even one who truly was her when she herself was a child.

A tear began to fall from her eyes as she gently kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Your father and I shall always be there for you and your siblings, my love," she whispered. The little daughter made a silent peep, as though her dream was a pleasant one. Amelia gently placed her daughter in the crib with the rest of the children and tucked in the blanket covering them.

_Dream my little darlings, dream the night away,  
Fear not the darkness and shadows around,  
Wake not until the shining light of day,  
Think only for whatever joy shall be found._

Amelia wiped the tears from her eyes and walked slowly back to her bed, slipping underneath the covers. She looked over once more at her sleeping husband, giggling quietly. She then turned off the lamp on her side of the bed and for the first time since the age of seven, Amelia dreamed a pleasant dream.

* * *

the end

*************************************************************************

Author's Note: I made up the little lullaby Amelia sings at the end.

I want to personally thank you for taking the time to read my story. It is the first time I have written a fan fiction story in nearly half a decade and most of the stories I originally wrote have disappeared. Please continue to read and review as I value everyone's opinions. Review again even if you already have. Your opinions help me in determining how to write the next set of stories that are sure to come.

Special thanks to Meg Servo for letting me use Clarice for this story

Additional thanks to the folks at The Treasure Planet Forum, the best and original TP RPG on the net

R/R and good night folks!


End file.
